To Love And Lose And Love Again
by FabalaJones
Summary: Castle descubre que Kate recuerda. Kate descubre que él lo sabe. Dos semanas después, él no ha aparecido por comisaría. Salta del capítulo 47 Seconds a Always. Es mi primer fic, espero que guste. Rating T
1. Chapter 1

**TO LOVE AND LOSE AND LOVE AGAIN**

**Capítulo 1**

- ¿Lo recuerdas? – Castle no podía respirar. Kate, la mujer a la que había amado desde hacía cuatro años le había mentido. Le había mentido dos veces. No lo podía creer. – Lo recuerdas, Kate.

El silencio reinó en la sala. Castle apagó los altavoces y observó como Kate se mordía el labio, pero no con ternura como hacía siempre, sino con miedo. Rick abrió la puerta y se dio de bruces con el detective Espósito.

- Castle, tío, ¿estás bien?

- Sí. Me voy a casa – Intentó no llorar, aunque el nudo que tenía el escritor en la garganta no le permitía casi ni hablar – estoy un poco mareado.

Y recogió sus cosas y corrió al ascensor.

Kate salió de la sala de interrogatorios y se dirigió hacia su mesa, dónde la esperaba un solitario café.

- Espo – dijo mientras se dirigía al escritorio de su compañero. – ¿Dónde demonios está Castle?

- Se ha ido a casa. Dice que estaba mareado. – Al ver la cara de confusión de Kate, añadió – Hermana, no sé qué habrá pasado, pero ha salido de la sala de escuchas bastante alterado. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

- La sala de escuchas… - El cuerpo de Kate empezó a temblar, y al cabo de cinco minutos ató cabos. ¿Era posible que hubiera escuchado su confesión? - ¿La sala número tres? – Espósito asintió – Tengo que hablar con Gates.

Se dirigió al despacho de la capitana y picó a la puerta. Gates se encontraba ordenando archivos y escribiendo un informe sobre el caso de la bomba. Beckett entró.

- Capitana Gates, debo pedirle que me deje ausentarme durante todo el día.

- ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con el hecho de que Castle haya pasado corriendo hace cinco minutos con dirección a la salida?

- Sí, capitán.

- Vaya. Ha hecho un trabajo muy duro estos días, tómese un descanso. La quiero ver aquí mañana a las ocho.

Rick abrió la puerta y tiró la chaqueta en el sofá. Cogió su copia de _Estudio en Escarlata_ y subió por la escalera de incendios hacia la azotea. Entró en el pequeño cobertizo que él mismo había restaurado, limpiado y amueblado, se sentó en su pequeño sofá y se puso a leer. Al cabo de cinco minutos ya dormía. Los recuerdos inundaron el sueño del escritor. El día en que la conoció, cuando él se quedó embobado mirando su cuerpo mientras ella se dirigía al coche patrulla.

"_Es como un niño con una bolsa de chuches, totalmente incapaz de tomarse nada en serio."_

El momento en la fiesta en la que la vio con aquel vestido rojo que le había regalado. El caso en el que un asesino quería matarla. La explosión de su apartamento, cuando él creyó que ella podía haber muerto.

"_¡Kate!"_

Cuando capturaron a Ryan y Espósito, cuando Rick tuvo una idea loca. Cuando el guarda se acercó y se hicieron pasar por una pareja borracha. Cuando ella se disponía a sacar su pistola y él la paró, mirándola a los ojos y posando sus labios en los de ella. Y, aunque ella al principio no respondiera, el gemido que ella soltó cuando se volvieron a besar segundos después hizo que el nunca quisiera separarse de ella.

"_Ha sido increíble."_

La noche en la que tuvo que llevársela del hangar por la puerta de atrás mientras Montgomery plantaba cara a los que iban a ser sus asesinos. El recuerdo de tener que arrinconar a Kate para taparle la boca, resistiendo la tentación, intentando no besarla aún estando a milímetros de sus labios. Las lágrimas de ella, el sonido del disparo, ella corriendo hacia el cuerpo de Montgomery.

"_Shh…"_

El funeral, mientras Kate recitaba su discurso enfundada en su traje de gala. Cuando se miraron, diciéndose que se amaban en silencio. El sonido del disparo y ella desplomándose en el suelo, semiinconsciente, con la sangre brotando del agujero de bala. El momento en el que él la abrazó y le pidió que se quedara con él. El momento en el que dijo:

"_Te quiero. Te quiero, Kate."_


	2. Chapter 2

*** N. del A. * A partir de este momento las historias traducidas las subiré en otra cuenta, WriterFanGirl2 (sí, es muy _original_). El segundo capítulo es bastante corto, ya que no pude escribir estos días. Eso a parte de ser una variación de Always (lo escribí antes de que el episodio se emitiera, guiándome un poco por los spoilers.) Eso sí, he añadido una frase del episodio. Habrá un tercer capítulo que será probablemente el desenlace :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Dos semanas después, Rick dormía en el cobertizo, como se había acostumbrado a hacer. Se despertó de golpe. Lo que un día habían sido sueños hermosos sobre Kate ahora eran pesadillas. Miró su reloj de pulsera y reparó en que ya era la hora de cenar, así que bajó por la vieja escalera y entró a su apartamento por la ventana de la cocina. Se acercó a la encimera y reparó en una nota que había colgada en la nevera.

"_ME VOY A CENAR CON UNOS AMIGOS. VOLVERÉ TARDE. ALEXIS SE QUEDA A DORMIR EN CASA DE UNA AMIGA, TE HA LLAMADO PARA PEDIRTE PERMISO PERO TENÍAS EL MÓVIL APAGADO, ASÍ QUE LE HE DADO YO EL PERMISO. MARTHA."_

Abrió la nevera y sacó las sobras de pasta que había quedado de la comida. Encendió la TV y cambió de canal hasta encontrar un concurso que parecía interesante, pero su mente no pensaba en que la respuesta a la pregunta "¿A qué libro pertenece la adolescente de Kansas llamada Dorothy?" era_ El Maravilloso Mago de Oz_, sino en Kate. Durante quince días no había aparecido por comisaría, pasándose las tardes leyendo clásicos de la literatura o escribiendo algunos capítulos que había acabado desechando. Echaba de menos a Kate, su amada Kate. Ni todas las rubias con las que pudiera salir podrían hacerle olvidarla. Su sonrisa, radiante el día en que Rick y Royal, la mascota de la víctima, entraron en su apartamento. Su mirada, segundos antes de besarla. Su cuerpo, mientras salía de aquella piscina.

El sonido de un trueno le devolvió a la realidad. Hacía rato que el vacío plato de pasta yacía sobre la mesa, el concursante ya había ganado otros mil dólares y Rick seguía pensando en ella. _Dios, la echo de menos. _El timbre sonó. Rick abrió la puerta y encontró a Kate mirándole a los ojos.

Kate miró a aquellos ojos azules como si nunca más fuera a verlos. Rick pareció no darse cuenta de aquella mirada. Aquellos ojos verdes se habían vuelto negros como el azabache, dos perlas negras rodeadas de diminutas esmeraldas.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- A ti.

Se acercó a él, sus manos subiendo desesperadamente para cogerle la cara, sus labios posándose frenéticamente sobre los de él. Su lengua buscando una entrada en la boca del escritor, su cabello empapando las manos de él, que la agarraban con furia por la nuca.

- Kate… - Sonó minutos después la voz de Rick, necesitado de oxígeno. – Estás empapada, deberías darte una ducha. – Le besó otra vez los labios. – Después hablamos… o seguimos, como quieras.

- Rick… ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que quiero seguir… ahora?

- Que tu ropa no te duraría puesta ni cinco minutos, detective.

Ella acercó sus labios a la oreja del escritor y susurró:

- Me tienta la idea… - Al oír la entrecortada respiración de Castle, añadió - Quiero. Seguir. Ahora. – Remarcó las palabras con un suave y sensual tono de voz. Rick cerró la puerta de golpe y arrinconó a Kate, besándola mientras luchaba por deshacerse de la chaqueta de la detective. Las manos de ella buscaban los botones de la camisa del escritor, impacientes por sentir la piel del hombre al que amaba. Y las prendas de ropa fueron cayendo hasta que los dos quedaron piel contra piel, ella con las piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, que la aguantaba contra la puerta mientras le hacía el amor como ningún hombre lo había hecho.

Y por primera vez, estaba con el hombre de sus sueños. Al que había amado, perdido y vuelto a amar.


	3. Chapter 3

**_No tengo previsto continuar esta historia, así que agradecería mucho las reviews :D_  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

- ¿Papá?

Kate despertó abrazada a Rick, uno de sus brazos rodeándola como si fuera a escaparse mientras que el otro seguía entrelazado a la sintiendo su dulce aroma. Rick se sobresaltó al oír el grito de su hija que llegaba a casa después de una gran fiesta de pijamas organizada a causa de su graduación. Oyeron la puerta de entrada cerrarse y Kate salió escopeteada hacia el baño, donde se secaban sus prendas de ropa interior, empapadas después de la tormenta, y cerró el pestillo.

- ¿Papá? – Alexis subió las escaleras mientras que, en el piso de arriba, Rick se ponía unos bóxers y la camiseta que usaba para dormir. Alexis entró justo en el momento que Rick acababa de vestirse. – Papá. ¿Te he despertado?

- No, estaba… - Richard reparó en el sujetador de Kate, que permanecía en la parte posterior de la puerta, colgando del pomo. _¿Cómo narices llegó eso allí anoche? Que Alexis no lo vea, que Alexis no lo vea…_ - Estaba recién levantado, iba a hacer el desayuno.

- Ya lo hago yo, papá. – Y cerró la puerta y se fue a la cocina. Cuando hubo pasado, Rick salió de la habitación y cruzó el pasillo hacia el baño. Picó dos veces y susurró el nombre de la detective. La puerta se abrió y un par de manos lo arrastraron dentro del baño.

- Bueno, hombre escritor… Tu hija está abajo, no sabe que estoy aquí y tengo mi ropa esparcida por todo tu piso…

No hizo falta decir nada más para que los dos se miraran a los ojos y exclamaran a la vez.

- ¡Castle, mi ropa!

- ¡Kate, tu ropa!

Rick salió de la habitación y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Al llegar abajo descubrió a Alexis sirviendo zumo en uno de los tres vasos que había en la mesa. _Un momento… ¿Tres vasos? _Miró alrededor. _Y, y, y… ¿¡Y LA ROPA?_

- Papá, dile a Kate que he recogido su ropa y la he colocado en la lavadora. - Rick no pudo decir nada. _¿Cómo sabe que Kate está aquí? - _Ahí hay una camiseta y unos pantalones míos que puedes prestarle. ¡Ah! Dile que su reloj está en tu oficina. -Entonces Rick recordó la explosión del apartamento de Kate, el llevar a arreglar el reloj de Kate y habérselo enseñado a Alexis. – Me extraña que no haya dejado su collar junto al reloj… ¿Vas a subir a darle la ropa o no?

La cara de Rick era una mezcla de confusión, asombro y felicidad. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta del baño con un golpe seco, lanzó la ropa de Alexis al suelo y se abrazó a Kate, que había permanecido sentada con su ropa interior ya puesta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Se miraron a los ojos, ahora la que estaba asombrada era ella, ya que vio cómo una lágrima caía por la mejilla de Castle. – Rick… ¿Qué pasa?

- Lo sabe Kate. Y lo acepta. Y está feliz. Y… Oh Kate, y yo soy tan feliz de estar contigo… Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero. – Besó la lágrima y bajó para besar los labios de Richard. – ¿Me visto y bajamos? – Rick asintió y esperó a que Kate se vistiera. – Vamos. – Ella le cogió de la mano y bajaron las escaleras para encontrarse a Alexis sentada en el sofá con el reloj de Kate en la mano. Al oírles se giró y mostró su dulce sonrisa a la pareja. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Martha apareció con el móvil en la mano. Al ver a Kate, se dirigió a la persona del otro lado de la línea.

- Al final sí que se quedó. Me debes cincuenta dólares.

- ¿A qué viene eso de los cincuenta dólares, madre? – Dijo Rick mientras la mujer se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba en el armario.

- Venga Richard, ayer mientras esperábamos a que aparecieran unos amigos, sentadas el coche de los Gordon, Laura y yo vimos a Kate cruzar la calle bajo la tormenta y entrar al portal. Laura Gordon decía que Kate sólo se iba a refugiar de la lluvia. Yo decía que subiría hacia nuestro apartamento, pero ella no me creía, así que apostamos si Kate se quedaría a dormir o no.

- Espero que la adicción a las apuestas no sea hereditaria.

Martha se acercó a ellos y abrazó a Kate, diciendo:

- Bienvenida a la familia, Kate.

Se sentaron en la mesa y se dispusieron a desayunar como una familia. Como la familia que habían sido desde hacía cuatro años.


End file.
